Sailor Sirius 13: Music Of The Heart
by Sirius11
Summary: Takes place RIGHT after Race For Your Heart. After arriving in Venice, Michiru meets a mysterious violinist who is just as passionate as she is with music. Do they share a past together? What's her connection to him? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Music Of The Heart

-------------- 

Venice, Italy

Covering her perfectly shaped mouth as she tried to stiffle yet another tired yawn, Michiru stood back and watch the Italian bellboy open the door to her room in the lavish hotel; one of the best hotels in Italy, as a matter of fact. Given her status as one of the top amateur violin players in Japan...in the world in fact, many of the countries that had invited her to play would only offer Michiru the best of everything, including hotel rooms and food. At that thought, Michiru couldn't help chuckling softly to herself. Growing up wealthy, she was used to the best; the best schools, the best tutors, the best places to perform...but most people would be so surprised to know that the young woman would have been just as happy living a regular life with just the average things if it was up to her. Even while touring, Michiru wouldn't have minded if she stayed in a regular priced hotel rather than a five star one. But if people wanted to spoil her, she wouldn't stop them!

The door finally opened, and the nervous young man, obviously slightly younger than she was, gathered up her bags and took them inside. Luckily, Michiru had decided to pack light, planning only to stay in Venice for about three days to be a participant in the orchestra in the celebration of the anniversary the Pope had become...well...the Pope, at the centuries old Vatican. She had already rehearsed her piece many times in Japan, and didn't really need to have come any earlier or stay longer. She had been here many times with Haruka anyway, so it was good to visit once again for a bit. But still, the young man struggled slightly with the three heavy bags. With a grunt, the bellboy carefully placed the bags and violin case on the floor just inside the spacious and opulent room.

The young man looked at her expectently, waiting for her to say whether or not she wanted the bags to remain where they were or to be placed inside the bedroom. With a soft smile, Michiru walked up and handed him several Italian lires for his services. "It's alright, I can take it from here," she said in almost flawless, cultured Italian. "Thank you for everything, and good night."

The young man looked into her eyes, completely mesmerized as he accepted the tip. "You are most welcome, Miss. Kaiou..._bella_..." Realizing what he just said to such a famous woman, the young man blushed and stammered. "Oh my! I didn't mean...that is...I was only complimenting..."

"It's alright, don't worry!" Michiru couldn't help chuckling at the bellboy's obvious embarrassment. "I appreciate your kind words. Now, it's rather late. If I need anything, I will call." So used to compliments from men, Michiru barely noticed when she did get looks and attention from them...except when they embarrassed themselves the way this young man just did.

"Of course!" The young brown haired man bowed deeply. "I hope you will have a good rest. Italy is always happy to welcome you! _Bonne Noche!_" With another last bow, the young man man exited the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

When he was gone, Michiru sighed, reached up to take out her pony-tail, and softly shook her head, sending her aqua-colored hair down all over her shoulders. Once again, she had become the object of some man's imagination of the ideal woman. Many a time, both young and older men had been completely enthralled by her beauty, her grace, her talent, and her charm. From since an early age, she had gotten used to being the center of attention of the opposite sex. Even her father, one of the most powerful and influential businessmen in Europe, as well as Japan, had been known to sometimes flaunt his beautiful daughter in front of many audiences...almost as if he was rubbing in their faces of what an ideal daughter and woman should be. And for as long as she could remember, she had always HATED that!

She quickly took off her coat, hung it in her closet, and after deciding she would unpack everything in the morning...as it was already so late...she headed for the bedroom. She shook of her shoes and sat on the bed, just enjoying taking a rest after traveling for so long. _I swear, Italy gets farther and farther away everytime I come here,_ she thought tiredly to herself. But a moment later, she thought of her father, Kaiou Ryou, again. Because of his flaunting and his pushing her in front of men so they could oggle at her, Michiru had developed a strained and distant relationship with him...almost to the point of her hating him. He always wanted her to be perfect, to be ladylike...to be what HE expected a young lady to be. Strictness didn't even begin to describe the man. Everything had to be done his way and his way alone, and that included the raising of his daughter. Even Michiru's sad mother had no say in it. In fact, Michiru's mother had no say in practically anything. The woman was merely a trophy wife, agreeing to whatever her husband said and bending to his power and will. Over the years, Michiru had seen how more and more miserable her mother was with her father. She had been forced to marry him, bond by the old Japanese tradition and protocal.

At that time, she had thought that Michiru's father really loved her, but as the years went by, the woman realized it was only money and power the man loved, nothing more. But bond by tradition, Michiru's mother had no choice but to stay in the loveless marriage. The absolute misery, depression and physical and emotional abuse she had lived with since then slowly ate away at her beauty and health, leaving her a shadow of her former, beautiful self. But one day, Michiru vowed she would return for her mother...if she survived. As soon as Michiru had gotten old enough by Japanese law...and had mysteriously began having her dreams of the Silence and getting her henshion stick as if by magic...the first thing she did was move out of the expensive and big mansion she lived in with her parents. She'd had enough of the forcing of snobby tutors and music teachers on her, had enough of her father's disapproving stare and brutal, strict ways. She didn't want to go to another boring and stuffy "rich" party to flunt her looks or another new dress. She was tired of her father's put downs of what a disappointment she was, tired of all the suitors he tried to force on her...young men just like himself.

When she moved out on her own, Michiru had vowed never to let another man treat her the way her father treated her and her mother. It was then she realized that it was NOT money that made anyone happy and rich; it was the love and true feelings that one shared with someone else, regardless of wealth. When she finally got out into the world, Michiru had never been happier living the "normal" life, eating normal foods, talking with normal people, going to normal schools, having normal friends...and sharing her life with a normal person she cared for very much.

At that thought, Michiru smiled sweetly and laid back on her bed. Haruka was unable to come with her at the almost last minute trip, but she knew better than anything that her partner and confidant was thinking about her across the great distance between Italy and Japan. From ever since she saw her for the first time, Haruka was like a savior to her. The blonde haired racer taught her what it was like to really _live_ life. Haruka was the one who taught her that it was alright to trust people, to love them, to care for them and have someone to care for her, and to accept her destiny as a Sailor Senshi and fighter for the future. Granted, Haruka didn't exactly accept her destiny as a Sailor Senshi with open arms, but with Michiru's guidance, the two accepted what they were now...fighters for justice and fighters for the future. Together, they were an almost unbeatable force. The two shared a completely unique and emotional bond that most people...even couples..could only dream of having. Nothing could have shaken it or break it...that is until Yumemeno Kaze showed up.

At the thought of him, a slight anger entered Michiru, then it went away as quickly as it came. Admittedly, Michiru couldn't help the feeling of jealously and anger when almost out of nowhere, Kaze...or rather now Knight Uranus, had shown up and saved the blonde racer's life from an attack by one of the left over demons from Israel. Never in her life had she imagined that she would actually almost have to "share" Haruka with anyone...except of course with Setsuna and Hotaru, but this was completely different. There were so many times and things she and Haruka did and shared alone..things she never did with anyone else, and now that Haruka finally accepted her feelings for Kaze, she would be sharing those things with _him_. Michiru sighed. But despite all of that, even though Haruka was with Kaze in Japan racing in another tournement, she knew she would always have a place in Haruka's heart, a place that even Haruka's love for Kaze would never replace. They had already shared so much, _been_ through so much together, that not even the presence of the Knight from Uranus could erase their bond.

With that comforting thought, Michiru sat up again. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore. She was restless. Perhaps she should practice her piece for the celebration, maybe that would get her tired and finally get some rest. She got up and slowly walked back to the living room section of the hotel room. She walked over to where her bags were, and carefully picked up her violin case. At the site of her precious and priceless violin, another thought entered her mind. There would be so many other top rated, world wide performers there. Would she be able to be as good as they were? As top rated as they were? She had performed so many times already, but this performance was more than even SHE could possibly handle. Everyone would be looking at her, waiting to see if she would mess up, she knew that. Perhaps practicing wouldn't be so bad.

She then thought of the one violin performer she had only recently found out would be performing at the celebration too; the world famous and uncomparable Yamamoto Hiroshi. No one in recent history was able to match his album sales record or how many awards he has won because of his matchless performances. For nearly a year, Michiru had admired his style, his playing, and the pure emotion and passion he played with. Granted, she never really kept up with his career or studied much on him, and only seen vague, old pictures of him, but he was definitely someone she looked up to and admired...for his violin playing of course. _I wonder if I'll even get to meet him during the concert._ Michiru thought to herself. She then sighed. _Impossible! What am I thinking? I've only been playing professionally for about two years. He's been playing for nearly ten. He wouldn't want to meet an amateur like me._

With that, Michiru carefully picked up her violin and walked towards the immense balcony a few feet away to the right. Teal-colored curtains blew about in the mild Italian night air as she opened the glass sliding door and stepped out. The night was cloudless, and a bright, crescent moon hung in the sky, giving more light to the already illuminated Italian city. She closed her eyes for a moment to let the breeze, filled with the many scents of the watery streets, fill her senses. When she was calm enough, she took a deep breath, and began to softly play a few beautiful notes on her violin.

Unknown to her, another figure stepped out in the balcony from the room almost right next to hers, and intrigued, began to watch her play.

For a few moments, Michiru just played freestyle on her violin, letting her fingers and the violin bow play their own notes. The rich, soft sound of her playing filled the night air all around. Her eyes still closed, Michiru let her connection to the oceans guide the music of her violin, almost as if her hands had a mind of their own. Right then, she never even bothered to think about the piece she was to play in the concert. This was her time, _her_ music, and she allowed her emotions and her mental link to the seas envelop her, to fill her with the sounds of the ocean itself and play the wonderful music.

Then suddenly, another sound filled the night air near her. At first, with her eyes closed, Michiru thought it was merely her own thoughts playing along with her music, but it suddenly took a life of its own, as if the new music playing was comforting her, then mischievously playing with her in its game. She opened her eyes then, almost stopping playing, and turned to where where this other beautiful violin playing was coming from.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a young man in the large balcony not too far away from her playing an elaborate looking violin. He was of average size...about five feet eight inches or taller...a couple inches taller than herself. With the bright lights of the stars and the moonlight, Michiru could see he had his eyes closed, and they opened just as she was looking at his face. He had thick, very dark brown hair that was nearly past his shoulders, and his eyes were grey...very grey. So grey in fact, it instantly reminded her of the color of the ocean right before a raging storm during the day. It was a kind of grey that if it wanted, it could be cold and steely, but also could be the grey of calmness and intelligence. His face was handsomely formed, but not overly so. It was a face that can be trusted, yet when pushed far enough or aggravated, can be very deadly, just like the very seas itself. He was wearing a form-fitting white, short denim jeans and dark tee-shirt that outlined his muscular body perfectly.

For a moment, the two looked at each other, but instead of stopping, they continued to play the beautiful music they had somehow created together. _My God...I think it's him! I think it's Hiroshi-san!_ Michiru thought excitedly to herself. Excitement filling her soul, she smiled softly at him and continued playing her music along with him. For long moments, the two played on, oblivious to the world around them, except for each other. Furiously they played on, each trying to get more and more from the other. Then finally, they ended in a beautiful, soft finale, sweat pouring down their foreheards from the force of their playing. With the last note, the two let their hands holding the violin bow fall down at their sides, and they simply looked at each other, instantly feeling a connection. But for Michiru, it was a moment of reflection. How could he have known her style so well? How could he have such a connection to the feelings and the emotions of the seas as she does? So many thoughts entered her mind then, and she resolved that somehow, she would find out.

Taking a deep breath, Michiru was the first to break the silence. "That...that was amazing! How did you do that? I never played with someone like that before..."

"Indeed," the young man said, smiling as his deep and cultured voice carried over to her. "The same with me. This has been one of my most exciting nights." He then bowed slightly. "I am Yamamoto Hiroshi. And who, lovely angel, might you be?"

"OH!" Michiru couldn't for the life of her stop the blush stained her cheeks. She cleared her throat, and graciously bowed back. "Forgive me. I am Kaiou Michiru. Oh yes, I know who you are. I have long been an admirer of your work and music. It's an honor..."

"Kaiou Michiru?" Hiroshi interrupted. "_THEE_ Kaiou Michiru?" He threw his head back and laughed a short, soft laugh. "This is indeed a most special night! You don't know how long I've been wanting to meet you!"

Michiru's eyes widened. "Meet..._me_?"

"Of course my lady! I have followed your career and your music from ever since you came onto the music scene. I have longed admired your style, your utter connection to seas and the mysteries of life. It was almost as if your music spoke to me...beckoned me," At Michiru's embarrassed look, Hiroshi chuckled again. "Please, let us go inside my room and talk a little bit. I believe my room might be next to yours." He bowed. "It would give me great pleasure, Kaiou-san."

Still in slight awe, Michiru could only nod her head. When the young man nodded and headed back inside his room, she finally shook herself out of her stupor, and hurried inside. _Oh my God, Yamamoto Hiroshi, here, in this hotel? What were the chances in that? Oh please, don't let him be like those snobs my father forced me to date!_ So busy was she in her frantic dash to accept reservations and catch her flight, she never bothered to check on who was also staying at the hotel, and it turned out to be her very idol. This was the biggest surprise of her life!

She quickly slipped on her shoes, smoothed her cotton, Summer-colored dress, and rushed out her door to the hotel room just a little ways down from hers. Fortunately, it was the late hour, and many of the other guests were already in their rooms for the night, so there would be little chance of talk. Taking a deep breath, she softly knocked on the door. It immediately opened to reveal Hiroshi, smiling gently. "Please, come in," he invited with light bow.

------------- 

Outside undearneath the watery streets unknowned to anyone, right by the hotel, water began bubbling up with heat, and after a moment, it finally burst, and a horribly disfigured creature jumped out, spreading its claws. It growled softly in its throat as it settled back in the water, and sniffed the air. Yes, its target was here. Now it would get the chance to finish the job its Master wasn't able to. With a high leap, it attached itself to the side of the hotel building, and began climbing.

----------------- 

Inside Hiroshi's room, Michiru sat down at the end of the large, comfortable couch and listened with interest as Hiroshi told her just a little bit of his life and career. He had also been born to wealthy parents, but unlike her own, they had genuinely loved and cared about one another, and they built their fortune on hard, honest work. His eyes saddened as he told her about his little sister that died in a boating accident at the age of five. She was a sweet little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They had adored each other growing up, and her death just days after her birthday was a severe blow. He and his family had not stopped mourning since.

"I'm sorry," Michiru breathed out, a hand on her chest.

"No, it's alright, please," he said. "It was many years ago. From since then, my parents and I have done many things to help less fortunate children and orphans find happy homes. She will always live through their work and charity." Although the memory misted his eyes slightly, he smiled. "But I would really like to get know you more. Tell me a little about _you_.

Michiru smiled back, and was about to say something when the bells from a nearby church began ringing. She then looked at her watch, and with a tiny gasp, stood up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was so late! I really have to get going. The concert is tomorrow afternoon and I still need to practice!" She looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry Hiroshi, but we'll have to talk another time..."

"Oh yes, of course! Please, when can I see you again? Perhaps if I had your number?" The young musician gave her a hopeful look. Although he had only known her a short while, he was already captivated with her. He _had_ to get to know her more. At first, it was just because of her music. Now...it was something more, something he could barely understand. Never before had he felt this way about a woman. He looked deep into her eyes pleadingly.

Michiru smiled playfully, and was just about to tell him that she was already seeing someone...just as she had many times before when snobby men asked her out. She thought of Haruka...but then the image of Kaze also entered her mind, and she lowered her head. _Oh Haruka, I miss you already!_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a strong connection to the man standing in front her. It was a connection that made her heart skip a beat, a feeling she never felt before, even when she first met Haruka. She looked back up at Hiroshi, and saw the raw emotions she felt mirrored in his own dark grey ones. What _was_ this feeling she suddenly felt? Did he really want to get to know her? Did she want to know _him?_ All of a sudden, that idea didn't seem so bad. "We'll see...soon. But for right now, I have to bid you good night." With that, she hurried out, her heart racing in her chest at the sudden, unfamiliar sensation she was feeling, and closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, Hiroshi sighed to himself, the image of Michiru forever burned in his brain. He had never even had a chance to say goodnight back or anything. It was almost as if she was...afraid. He was about to follow her back to her room, but thought better about it. He sighed again and headed for his room, but never saw the shadow that entered through the balcony.

-------- 

With a sob, Michiru collasped upon her bed, a tear escaping her eye. _What is wrong with me? How come I didn't tell him about Haruka like I do with every other guy? Why did I suddenly feel that way towards him just now? He's...he's my __idol_ for God's sake! Emotionals rushed through her then, emotions she never thought she would feel or consider for anyone else. Maybe...maybe if she talked to Haruka about it, it'll help. But her thoughts were interrupted as a frightened cry suddenly erupted, filling the hotel's hallway. At the sound and pitch of the cry, Michiru immediately knew who it was. "Hiroshi!"

She jumped up immediately and rushed out of her room, and when she was standing in front of Hiroshi's door, she kicked it open and rushed inside. What she saw made her cry out in surprise and fear. Its clawed hand wrapped around Hiroshi's throat, a hideous, purple skinned demon with razor sharp teeth and black horns circling its head looked up at her. It was straddled over the young man in the living room, and looked ready to put the final squeeze around his throat to end his life.

When the creature saw her, its eyes widened and it bared its yellow teeth. When it had rushed into the room, intending to rip its target's heart out, it had found this young, worthless human instead. The human male was not its target, but it was still hoping to cause some mayhem. Now, as it sniffed, it knew its target had finally appeared, and it growled deep in its throat at the thought of its victory.

His eyes nearly shut, Hiroshi turned his head slightly to Michiru, and in a raspy voice, choked out "Michiru! Run! Get out!" But Michiru was barely able to move at the site she was seeing, much less run for her life. Seeing that, the creature finally let go of the violinist, and rushed after Michiru. With a startled cry, the young woman finally moved and ducked out of the way just as the demon was nearly upon her. But she barely had time to stand up again as it rushed at her again, howling its fury. This time, it was able to tackle her to the ground.

Anger setting in at how this monster had ruin such a beautiful night, Michiru balled her fist and smashed it into its face. The demon howled in pain as it was knocked back a few feet. Breathing hard, Michiru stood on her feet and scowled at it, remembering it as one of the demons she and the other senshi fought in Israel. "That is one mistake you'll regret!" she breathed out dangerously. So angry was she at this...thing..that had invaded her private moment, her time, that she barely noticed Hiroshi's eyes slowly flutter open from the semi-counsciousness he was in. Without a second thought, Michiru reached behind her and produced her henshin wand, thinking Hiroshi was still knocked out. With a clear, confident voice, she yelled out "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

For a few seconds, the room was illuminated as Michiru's clothes transformed into the fuku that would make her the power Sailor Neptune. Trying not to move too much, Hiroshi gasped in surprise as he brought his hand to his throat "Mi..Michiru?"

But no more could be said as the monster screamed out once more and rushed her. Neptune jumped high and expertly over its head as it rushed by and smashed into the opposite wall, leaving a slight body indent. With an angry scowl, Neptune lifted her leg and was about to deal a hefty kick to the demon's back, but suddenly, it quickly recovered and turned around just in time. It caught her leg, and as she gave a short scream, twirled her around once and smashed her into the wall near the balcony. The Senshi of the Seas groaned in pain as she wiped away a trickle of blood from her lips. Her body shaking, she stood up on her feet, and raised her hand in the air. "D..DEEP...SUBMER..."

But she never got to finish as the demon roared loudly again and rushed at her. Its clawed hand balled into a fist, and it punched Neptune in the face hard, nearly rendering her unconscious. When Hiroshi saw that, he eyes flew wide open. "MICHIRU!" he screamed out, somehow finding the strength to stand.

Neptune barely heard him, she was so much in pain. She struggled to get up again, but only collapsed. Suddenly, she saw Hiroshi throw himself on the back of the monster. As it roared loudly and flayed its arms about, Neptune's eyes widened. "Hiroshi? Hiroshi, NO!" she yelled out. She struggled to her feet and took a step forward.

But the brown-haired musician didn't hear her. He was using all the strength he had left to subdue the monster. Again and again he was smashing his fists in the demon's back and shoulders, making it howl louder with pain. Then, a moment later, something happened that would forever change their lives.

An all new power entered Hiroshi then, a power that somehow, he knew was buried deep inside him...a power that was waiting until this very moment to be released. Harder and harder he punched the demon, until he could almost feel the blood on his hands. Suddenly, his body began to glow with a soft light, and at that moment, Hiroshi understood what the power meant...understood what he _was_.

Memories slammed into his brain then, of a time long ago that people thought was now a myth. It was of a time of peace and where humans and other beings inhabited all the planets of the Solar System. He remembered how the greatly intelligent and talented...yet shy and gentle...princess of the breathtaking planet of Neptune had captured his heart when he had been assigned to be her guardian, how they first had a strong friendship that grew into love with time. Unlike the other princesses of the Outer planets, she had graciously accepted him as her protecter, knowing how important it was to Queen Serenity and her family that she was protected.

But whatever more memories were coming was quickly interrupted as the demon then buckled under Hiroshi's onslaught, and harshly threw him off its back. Hiroshi landed with a heavy thud. But by then, the bright and shining symbol of the planet Neptune was shining on his forehead, bathing the room in a soft glow.

There was a sudden flash that lasted a couple of seconds that made Neptune shield her eyes, and when it finally died down, Hiroshi stood tall and firm, fully energized with a fierce, determined look on his face. Instead of the regular shirt and jeans, he now wore a suit of a warrior much like the one Knight Uranus wore, if memory served Sailor Neptune correctly. Instead of the noble blue of Uranus, Hiroshi's colors were a vibrant light green and teal, somewhat like her own colors. Metal platings covered his arms, chest, elbows, and knees, and the underlining of his flapping cape was a deep silver tinged with green.

He blinked, then regarded the creature before him that was about to rush again. "Unholy presence, prepare to be punished for the chaos you have caused. Ushered in by the New Age, I am Knight Neptune, and the rage of the seas shall be your end!" His voice was clear and strong, revibrating throughout the whole room. He raised his hand, and there was bright flash of light. A trident...this one slightly larger than Uranus's...appeared in his hands. In the middle of it was the teal-colored sign of Neptune.

He brought his hand down, and pointing it to the creature, shouted out "NEPTUNE, TSUNAMAI WAVES OF DESTRUCTION!" Immediately, the trident glowed a bright aqua color, and the image of the sea and crashing waves swirled around the top of it for a moment. Then, there was another flash, and the image suddenly turned real and blasted out straight towards the demon. It screamed in fright and surprised as the sea energy slammed into him. There was a high pitch wail of pain, and with a loud _bang_, the creature exploded, and the sound of the crashing seas echoed in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Music Of The Heart 

Epilouge

For long moments after the monster was destroyed, Sailor Neptune could only stare in fascination at the magnificant warrior from a time long ago on popular planet of Neptune. _Could it be? Is he...is he really from our past? Is he really a fighter...with the Sailor Senshi?_ But somehow, her heart answered those questions for her. Familiarity and recognition flowed through her and she realized that yes indeed...he _was_ a part of her past in the Silver Millenium...more that she ever dreamed of with a man.

Knight Neptune carefully lowered his trident, then slowly walked over to where Neptune was struggling to sit up. "Sailor Neptune, are you hurt badly?" His voice was still strong and confident.

"N..no, I'm fine, thank you. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Sailor Neptune took a deep breath and slowly stood up with his help. But despite the pain she receive from the demon, she couldn't ignore the loud thumping of her heart, the slight blush on her cheeks as he put a protective arm around her.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay...Michiru," Knight Neptune replied. He gently tucked a stray strand of her teal-colored hair behind her ear. Blinking in surprise, Neptune stepped back a little.

"What? What are you talking? I...I'm not..." But before she could finish, the tall warrior placed a finger over her lips, quieting her.

"Shh...I know who you are," he whispered. "Somehow, I've always known." He smiled slightly and looked around. "Well, looks like we should hurry on out of here before the authorities come, or else we'd have alot of explaining to do,"

"Right," Neptune breathed out. She turned away and took a step, but the pain from the injuries she sustained made her slightly dizzy, and she fell with a gasp into Knight Neptune's arms as he caught her. For a few seconds, she could only stare into his intense grey eyes. So many things were rushing through her mind and body then, she could barely keep up with the rush of emotions. The whole room disappeared then. The room, the building, Italy...the world. Right now, it was only him and her. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest then, as she had totally not expecting to feel this way about a man.

Feeling the same emotions and unable to help himself, Knight Neptune leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. At first it was so soft, then it deepened. Neptune's eyes widened in complete surprise, then as instantly as the surprise came, she decided not to fight anymore and let the thrill of the feeling he gave her flow over her body. Sure, she had kissed plenty of young men, ones who genuinely cared for her and her thoughts...then there other times she had to fight off greedy lechers who just wanted to take advantage of her and her statusu. She took care of them easily enough. But this kiss...this kiss was oh so different. It filled her with such a rush of emotions she could barely describe, not even when she was with Haruka. It lasted only a few moments, and just as she was wishing it would last forever, Knight Neptune pulled away and smiled gently.

"We should go..." he said, as he reluctantly steadied her on her feet and let her go. Just then, the sounds of running feet came from the staircases down the hall, signfying the presence of the Italian Police Force.

"Yes," Neptune said, still slightly in shock. With quick moves, the two hurried to the balconey sliding door and jumped out, landed perfectly on the other balcony next to it. Just at that second, the door burst open, and the crowd of the officers rushed in, looking around in confusion.

--------------------------- 

The next day:

As she carefully put away her violin after practicing with the other performers in the outside pavilion by the cathedral at the Vatican, Michiru's mind wandered back to last night..and what she had shared with Knight Neptune. When Haruka and Kaze had come to her with their tale, she couldn't help but feel a little left out and jealous of him. She was afraid that somehow, he would take Haruka from her, make the blonde racer forget her because they had so much in common. She had never imagine Haruka would care about someone else like that. But now...it was entirely different, and she understood what Haruka felt. Now Michiru was the one who had a story to tell about actually meeting someone that shared her interests. She understood what her partner must have felt and went through with Knight Uranus when his powers were awakened. But yet, she was still confused, just as she knew Haruka was. Very confused and very surprised as to what road their relationship would take, and their roles as Sailor Senshi. She sighed as she closed the lid of the violin case.

She turned and was about to leave, when a figure suddenly walked up behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around with a small gasp. She smiled softly when she saw it was Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi! Where...where have you been? You left so fast last night. You missed rehearsal, and tonight's the performance...and..and..." Michiru stammered. How can she tell him that she was actually _worried_ about him? This was all happening so fast!

Hiroshi chuckled and tucked some dark hair behind his ear. "Sorry about leaving like that. I had so much to think about." he admitted. "And as for the rehearsal..I've practiced my piece until I am actually sick of it now!"

He then looked at her seriously. "I...I suppose after this you'll be heading back to Japan. I was thinking...maybe...that.." He sighed nervously.

"Yes, Hiroshi-san?" Michiru smirked playfully as she turned and walked out of the pavilion. Hiroshi followed her closely.

"I was thinking...maybe if it's okay with you...that I can go back to Japan with you...maybe to just get to know you a little better and meet your friends. You...you never told me if you were seeing someone already." He shoved his hands in his khaki shorts pockets a little shyly.

With a mysterious smile, Michiru looked into his eyes. "Well, there _is_ someone that will always hold a special place in my heart, and I will always be special in that person's heart. It's someone I care about alot, and there's so much we've been through. But _maybe_, if you play your cards right, you might have a chance...just maybe." She looked at him playfully, enjoying the flirtatious game she was played so often before in fun with other men. At the hopeful look on Hiroshi's face, she smiled a little more. "But if you're really serious about it, maybe you _should_ come and meet my other friends."

"I'd like that." Hiroshi smiled back.

"Just be ready to be challenged to a race by my special friend...that is, if you race cars." Michiru looked at him through the corners of her eyes as they continued to walk together in the in the distance under the high noon sun.

"Race? As in cars? Sure. What's he going to do, beat me up if I lose?" Hiroshi's eyebrows went up.

Michiru turned to him, and at the comical look on Hiroshi's face, she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh out loud, especially at the "he" comment, as he obviously thought the person she was talking about was a man. That never got old! The sound of her laughter filled the area, carrying with it joy and happiness. High above, a flock of pigeons flew off with a flutter in the bright, blue sky, as though signifying a new age for the team of young warriors called the Sailor Senshi.

THE END!


End file.
